True Love and Grief
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: What if Brennan goes away with David to the Bahamas? And what if David goes missing and his friend is found murdered? Who is she going to call for help and comfort? What if some bones were shipped to the Jeffersonian from the Bahamas?
1. Im really going

Brennan's POV

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Angela said walking into my office.

"Oh, well I wanted to tell you that I am going away for a few weeks."

"What? Where? Why? When?"

"Uh, well I am going away to the Bahamas because David asked me to go there with him after we are finished solving the current case."

"Aw honey that's great! But Im gonna miss you."

"Ill miss you too Ange." I said as I hugged her.

"Did you tell Booth?"

"No," I said looking down.

"Well you are going to aren't you?"

"Well I actually was not but now that you say it like that I realize that that would not be very nice on my part."

"Yeah, so go tell him, he's waiting outside for you."

"Okay, wish me luck."

"Good lucky sweetie and Bren?"

"Yeah?" I asked stopping and turning back to her.

"I am really glad that you are going to go through with taking a break off. You deserve it."

"Thanks Ange."

I arrived at the SUV and got in.

"Hey," Booth said smiling.

I nodded.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, so, where are we going?"

"To investigate the ex. Why? Do you not want to come?"

"No, I do."

"Alright, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

It went silent and I began to think about how Booth was going to react. When Sully had proposed this same acquisition to get me to go with him sailing, Booth had told me to go and although Sully was great and I thought I loved him, I chose not to. For some reason, the night before I was going to go, I could not stop thinking about Booth and how sad he had looked after I told him. I was scared that that same situation would occur and I would have to lose another love. It is not Booth's fault that I lost Sully and I could never blame him but I would be lying if I said that he was not a major factor in my final decision.

"Hey Booth?"

"Yeah?" He said looking at me with his friendly eyes.

"I want to tell you something."

"What might that be Bones?"

"David…he uh, he asked me to go somewhere with him for a few weeks and I think that I am really going to go this time."

"Oh…where?"

"The Bahamas for approximately three weeks if not longer."

"Oh…well good luck."

"Do you…think I should go?"

"Yeah, course, I mean you love him, he loves you, add a pina colada to the mix and you got heaven. Bones, I think that you should do what you want and Ill stand by your decision."

"Thanks for the support Booth."

I glanced over at Booth and could see the sadness in his eyes.

We arrived at the ex girlfriends residence and went in and talked to her.

Afterwards, we drove in silence. I was thinking about talking but then I could not figure out what I could say that would make Booth feel better.

"Oh, I bought…Jasper a pig pen."

I saw a smile appear on Booth's face immediately and was happy myself.

"Really? You did that?"

"Yeah, I mean he was just sitting on my dresser, I you know…figured that he deserved a home. I have a mailbox that says Booth and Brennan."

His smile widened. "Thanks Bones but he is your pig."

"No, he is both of ours…that is if you want joint custody on him."

"Would love it."

"Alright. I have to say that I never thought that I would be talking about the well being of a plastic pig."

Booth laughed.

"So you really want me to go?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem Bones."

The case was finally solved and we were all out celebrating the success. Everyone was laughing until I said,

"Well I am going to call it a night."

"Aw honey. What time does you plane leave tomorrow?"

"5 in the morning."

"Aw, honey Im going to miss you so much!" Angela said and hugged me and I gladly hugged back. Then Cam, Hodgins, Sweets and Zach all hugged me goodbye. Then I walked up to Booth.

"Ill see ya Bones."

"Goodbye Booth."

"goodbye." I began walking out. I got about a quarter of the way down the street when I heard Booth call,

"Bones!" I stopped and turned and unfortunately I was crying.

"Hey, uh, I forgot to give you a goodbye hug." I hugged him tight and still crying.

"Ill miss you Booth." I said against his shoulder.

"Ill miss you too Bones."

"Well Ill see you around Booth."

"Night Bones." I wiped off the tears and waved as I began walking.

As I was packing the tears poured out and I had no reason as to why. Was it just the thought of leaving work that upset me? Or was it all the fact that I would not see Booth, and the lab for a while to come?


	2. Arrival and Confusion

_Bahamas Arrival_

"Tempe!" David called.

I ran over and hugged him.

"Good to see you David."

"As it is you. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He grabbed my bags and we drove to a house. I began unpacking while David began supper.

That's when I got a text message.

Angela: Hey sweetie! Did you arrive alright? xoxo

Brennan: Hey! Yeah, I just landed about a half hour ago

Angela: That's good! So, how is your hottie?

Brennan: He's good. He's just cooking supper.

Angela: Aw he cooks? How cute! Well I better get back to work. Bye love you!

Brennan: I know hey? Alright, good luck! Love you too!

David and I ate, went to the beach and held hands. It was amazing. We did this routine for about three days and it never got old.

On the fourth night there, David was still not home from working on the ship that he and his friend were building. I figured that he and his friend were just really getting somewhere and he was not near a phone and I walked the sun set. I fell asleep on the porch swing.

When I woke up, David was still not home but there was a note on the table that read:

_Tempe_

_I am so sorry that I_

_Did not come home last night._

_Bill and I were building and_

_We lost track of time._

_Then we went out for drinks._

_So sorry! Went out, didn't want_

_To wake you._

_Miss you, _

_Love you_

_David_

After cooking my own meal, I sat outside and decided to call my friends. I dialled Angela's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ange, it's me."

"Oh hey sweetie! How are you?"

"Im pretty good, what about you?"

"Im great now. How is it there?"

"It's really nice here. Peaceful."

"Yeah? That's good."

"Yeah. How is everyone?"

"Well, Cam is having relationship troubles so she is kind of on the edge lately, Zach is…well Zach. Hodgins is strictly work lately. It's like he figures he owes it to you…which he does but still it's weird. Sweets is still the same old information sucking guy he has always been. And me, well I am missing my best friend a whole lot but I am still pretty much the same."

"Poor Cam, tell her that I wish I could be there to attempt to help and Zach that I love his dedication and Hodgins, I appreciate the hard work. Tell Sweets that I even miss his constant questions, and you Ange, I really miss you! Tell everyone I miss them. What about Booth?"

"Oh, well Booth…is, you know Booth."

"Ange…"

"Aw honey, he is so sad, he really misses you, probably more than anyone. He seems so lonely, and he doesn't even come out for drinks with us. I barely see him really, he's always working the case alone."

"What about Agent Perotta?"

"Oh yeah, she's there too."

"Oh? Well Booth and her seemed to like each other."

"Oh they do it's just that…"

"That what?"

"That she's not you. She is a good agent Brennan; it's just that you and Booth have a connection that he and Perotta couldn't work up even if their lives depended on it."

"Oh…well at least I know I have a place when I come back?"

Angela laughed, "Honey, you always have a place with us."

"Thanks Ange. I got to go, David is home I think."

"Okay, good night."

"Night." I hung up and walked into the house.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi, Im going to bed okay?"

"Okay."

He went off to bed and I was there alone.

The next morning, David was gone again but this time, no note.

David never came home, or called all day. I decided that it was nothing and went to bed.

The next day, I found out that he never came home. I was making coffee when he walked in, walked into the room, grabbed something and then walked out. I was confused and a little offended but I didn't say anything.


	3. Texting Booth

Later that night, I was laying down on the porch swing almost asleep when my phone began to vibrate. I picked it up and it was a text message.

Booth: Hey Bones. Sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to ask you where you put our late case file.

Brennan: Hey Booth. I put it on the left corner of my desk Im pretty sure.

Booth: Yep its there. Thanks Bones. Sorry to bother you with work stuff.

Brennan: It's fine. Im glad you text me, im kind of lonely.

Booth: Oh, so does that mean you want me to keep texting?

Brennan: Yeah, I mean could you?

Booth: Yeah, of course. So why are you lonely?

Brennan: Well David is out with his friend.

Booth: and left you there alone?

Brennan: No, I didn't feel like going. So how are you?

Booth: Im okay I guess.

Brennan: What's wrong?

Booth: Nothing big.

Brennan: Booth…

Booth: I just miss my partner is all.

Brennan: Oh, where is she?

Booth: In the Bahamas

Brennan: Oh, I thought you were referring to agent Perotta

Booth: Bones, she is my temporary partner, you are my actual partner

Brennan: Thanks. Well if it's any consolation, I wish you were here.

Booth: Yeah? Well were going crazy here.

Brennan: Why is that?

Booth: We all miss a certain Dr. Brennan

Brennan: I miss you all too! David asked me something when I got here and I am actually considering it.

Booth: What might that be?

Brennan: He asked me…if I wanted to maybe move here.

Booth: Oh…congrats

Brennan: Thanks. What do you think?

Booth: Personally, I do want you to be happy Bones but I wouldn't want you to move there

Brennan: Why not?

Booth: because you are a part of this team, a part of this amazing crime fighting team and without even one person, the whole team falls apart.

Brennan: Yeah well I will have to rationalize some more.

Booth: Yeah, that's a good idea

Brennan: Yeah, well its getting late here so I think im going to go to sleep now. Good night Booth.

Booth: Sweet dreams Bones

I fell asleep but not after first thinking about David and about Booth.


	4. David Home? Booths Bad News

I woke up and David was not home, nor had he been home that entire night. I began getting worried myself so I decided to go try to find him.

I arrived at the site where they were building the boat and I only saw his friend Bill.

"Hey Bill."

"Hey sweetheart."

"Have you seen David at all?"

"Uh, well last night he said that he needed to leave early so he did and I haven't seen him since."

"Really? Well sorry to stop you're working Bill. You're doing a good job by the way."

"Thanks…hey is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, its fine. I was just wondering where he is. He is probably already at the restaurant."

"Okay, have a good day miss."

"You too Bill."

Later that night, I was in bed texting Booth once again and it was the only thing that made me smile all day. That's when he started to worry me.

Booth: Bones, you have to come home

Brennan: Booth, can you explain why?

Booth: There has been a death

Brennan: Oh my god. Who?

Booth: No one off our team, just…someone

Brennan: Who?

Booth: I need you to identify it.

Brennan: Booth, we are another forensic anthropologist for a reason and this is it. So that is one goes away, the other is there to be of assistance. Ask Zach.

Booth: I would, but he is busy.

Brennan: Well Booth, even if I could, I wouldn't come

Booth: Why cant you?

Brennan: First of all, I don't want to and second of all, there are no flights until the weather clears up

Booth: Bones…

Brennan: Tell me what's wrong Booth

Booth: I can't

Brennan: Booth, I trust you more than you know, and I trust you to be able to tell me the truth and what is going on

Booth: Bones I just can't

Brennan: Fine then don't. I think David is home anyway.

Booth: I don't think he is Bones

Brennan: Well then there is someone else in here and I doubt that Booth

Booth: Bones, just stay where you are

Brennan: No

Booth: Bones, its David. There was a body shipped here and its David's. Confirmed with dental records.

Booth immediately found an individual flight and flew out to the Bahamas


	5. Death Comfort Affection

I walked down the stairs and saw a figure and as soon as they saw me, they ran out.

I put on a sweater and walked out. I walked to the boat site and saw no one.

"Bill? David?" No sound.

I stepped onto the boat and knocked on the door only to find that it was already open. I opened it slightly and saw Bill lying on the ground bleeding.

"Oh my god!" I checked his pulse only to find nothing and I called 9-1-1. The ambulance arrived and found him dead on scene. After they freed me to go, I walked back to the house crying about David and Bill. I wanted to pack up and leave but somehow I thought that I should stay here for a few more days until I figured out what had happened.

I arrived back at the house and I dropped onto the porch swing in the back and began crying harder. Everyone seemed to leave whether it was because they had to or because they wanted to, I always ended up alone once again. Then I heard a knock on the door and I got a little frightened. I grabbed the pepper spray that Booth had bought me for in-case-of-emergency situations. I opened the door a little bit and then all the way when I saw who it was, Booth.

"Bones, hey." He said as I stepped back allowing him in. He dropped his bags and I began crying. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close and tight as I cried into his chest. "Shh its okay."

"It's my fault." I said still crying profusely.

"No, no its not. Why would you think that?"

"I wasn't enough for him so he spent all his time away from me and probably got murdered because of convenience."

"Temperance, it is not your fault. You _are _enough, enough for anyone and anyone would be lucky to have you. Why do you have blood on your shirt?"

"David's…friend…dead in the…oh my god." I said between sobs.

"Shh its okay."

"I feel dizzy Booth. Im gonna fall."

"No, I got you. I won't let you fall ever." He picked me up and I felt secure. He walked me into the bedroom and laid me down. He was leaving when I said,

"Thank you for coming Booth."

"Anything for my Bones."

He walked out.

Later, I walked out into the living room to find him lying on the couch wide awake.

"Booth?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can I maybe sleep out here with you?"

"Sure, you can have the couch."

"No, no, it's okay."

"Bones, it's the least I can do."

"No, I mean no because…" I walked over and lay on the couch, grabbed his hand and put it around me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, im fine." At that moment, I knew that Booth would never leave me as long as he had a choice.

"Okay." I found myself falling asleep instantly.


	6. Water Fun

Chapter 6

I woke up to find myself still being held by Booth but I cant say that I was complaining at all because the sense of comfort and security I felt was more than needed. I then intertwined my fingers in his and waited until he woke up which he did about five minutes later.

"Morning Bones," he said.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good except then I remember that David is dead."

I lifted his arm up and sat up and he did the same.

"Temperance, you're going to be fine. Yeah it's going to hurt but it is something that you are going to have to get through and I know you can."

That's when I looked down and remembered my bloody shirt.

"Oh. I think im gonna go…shower maybe."

"Okay, need anything?"

"No thank you."

_**Booths POV**_

She went upstairs and I heard the water turn on. I could not help but feel sorry for her. Not only because her boyfriend just died but because she seemed to have the worst luck. Her life was filled with pain but somehow she always remained rational and still kept trying to make herself a good life. She was tough in that way but not that way alone. She could fight physically too. She also tried so hard to be strong so that no one would know that she was really hurting underneath. She tried her hardest to be a people person and she has come a long way.

About half an hour later she was still in the shower and I was getting a little worried to be perfectly honest. I walked down the hall and knocked lightly.

"Bones? Bones are you okay in there?" No answer.

"Bones? Bones? Okay Bones, Im coming in."

I opened the door a little and looked in to see her sitting fully clothed in the shower.

"Bones."

"Everyone leaves Booth, everyone who I ever loved,"

By now I was walking over and stepping into the shower. I sat beside her.

"Whether it was by force or by choice, everyone leaves. My parents left, my brother left, my foster parents wouldn't keep me, David died, and you even left. Im just...it feels like I am meant to be alone for the rest of my life."

I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder,

"No, you are not going to be alone Bones, Ill always be here."

"Promise?"

"I do and when a Booth makes a promise, it's always carried out."

"Let's get you out of here." I said as I helped her out.

After she dried off, she instantly fell asleep and I saw for a while watching her, making sure that she was going to be okay.

The next day, I woke up and Bones was already up making coffee.

"Hey, morning."

"Hey Booth, good morning."

"How was your sleep?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"Great."

Over the next few days, Bones and I talked and I tried my best to make her feel better. Since the weather was still bad, the flights were still not available so we had to stay.

_3 days later_

On the radio came a slow song. I grabbed her hand.

"Boothhhhh."

"Oh come on Bones."

We began dancing to the slow song and finally she got comfortable and laid her head on my shoulder. After the song was over, our faces were close and we were staring deep into each other's eyes when she said,

"Come, I want to show you something."

She took my hand and led me outside and down a set of stairs. There was an underground pool.

"David made it."

"Oh Bones Im sorry."

"Its okay, im okay. I just need to refresh myself." She then jumped in.

"Whoa! Bones," I smiled.

"Come on Booth."

I took off my suit coat and then jumped in.

"Its freezing in here Bones."

"I know."


	7. Honesty

Chapter 7

After a while of splashing each other, we both went to the side and held on and just talked while still in the water.

"Booth? What is true love?"

"Why?"

"Im just wondering. Please explain it to me again."

"Uh, well my personal observation, I say that it is when the whole world just seems to fade away when you are with that person. And when you aren't around them, your life doesn't seem as complete as it does when you have them by your side. You could be having you know, the worst day and just saying that person can lift your spirits, hopes and heart. You would do anything for that person and suddenly it seems only natural that you and that person are together because you have this connection, this amazing connection that nobody else can ever share with you. That's how I describe true love,"

"So you have experienced it?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Rebecca?"

"Im freezing Bones lets get out of here." I said about to jump up but she stopped me.

"What's wrong?"

"Booth I want to tell you something but I can't."

"Why cant you?"

"Because it would feel wrong after losing David."

"Bones, what's going on?"

"I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't not tell you but I can't tell you."

"Come again?"

"If I tell you, I will feel bad and will probably ruin our relationship but if I don't tell you, I will spend the rest of my life in fear of what would have been."

"Bones, what's wrong?"

"What you just described, about love, that's how I feel right now and these past four years have been torture and Im not one to typically use metaphors but this calls for it. Over the past four years, feelings have developed inside my heart and although the heart does not look like the shape that people draw today and it is only a pumping instrument only used to pump blood and keep us alive, everyone still calls it more of the hearts doing than the brains."

"Bones…"

"I love you. I fell in love with you very long time ago but I never really realized it or processed it until now. You were always there for me when no one else was, you care about me and you treat me in the sweetest way possible. You understand me sometimes even before I do and you can make me feel better no matter what the situation I am in. I trust you with so much, my life, my everything and you have proven yourself to me each and every time I needed your help. Whether it was being underground from the gravedigger, being attacked by Kenton or losing David. So, there you have it. You always said it was best to speak your feelings but so far, Im not liking it." She jumped out of the pool leaving me there stunned.


	8. True Love

_**Brennan's POV**_

I ran upstairs and into the house. I was in the bathroom grabbing a towel when I turned around to see Booth just walking in.

"Booth, it's been a long day and-"

Before I could finish, he grabbed me and pulled me into his embrace. I was a little confused but I didn't mind. Then he whispered in my ear, "I love you too." Then he backed up and leaned in slowly giving me time to back up which I didn't. Our lips touched and my hand grabbed the lapels on his shirt and was holding him to me. His were wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. That was when Booth showed me what real love making was.

_**Booths POV**_

Afterwards, we lay together, on our sides looking at one another. Our faces were still very close. So close that we could feel one another's breathing. We were talking, more whispering than talking.

"This has been a very long and tough week." She said quietly.

"Yeah it has."

"We have come a long way to get here Booth and I don't want to go back but…I just feel really guilty. I mean this is David's bed and David's house and…" she began crying and I reached out and began rubbing her back.

"Bones, it's going to be okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I promise. Bones I love you. Very much actually."

"I love you too Booth and personally, I love saying it." She said as she leaned in to kiss me once again.

We fell asleep like this and it had to be one of the best sleeps of my life only because she was in my arms the whole time.


End file.
